


Painful Paradox

by zeek_the_random



Category: Batman (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Cum Eating, Dick Grayson is Ric Grayson, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Present and future versions of Damian Wayne present, Sexual Biting, Time Travel, character has sex to prevent time paradox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeek_the_random/pseuds/zeek_the_random
Summary: Damian just wanted to check if there were any signs Grayson was remembering. He didn't expect to end up hiding in a closet while Grayson had sex with a strangely familiar man.





	Painful Paradox

**Author's Note:**

> Once Posted I never look at these stories again. This is all just id fic that I post in case someone else might like it. I do not read comments, view hits or kudos or anything. Comments are moderated so any abusive statements some trolls like to make will not be visible to anyone.
> 
> Present Damian's age is not mentioned but since it is based on current comics he is definitely underage so if that disturbs you don't read. Consent is dubious since one character has foreknowledge of what would occur thanks to time travel.

Painful Paradox

He ducked into the closet of the house Grayson was crashing in currently. He’d only meant to look around to see if there was any sign Grayson had regained any of his memories while respecting his father’s ban on intruding on Grayson’s new life.

Grayson shouldn’t have been back so soon so it might be the actual owners of the home. Seconds later he wished it had been the owners when Grayson entered kissing a large man with a shaved head. He had always suspected Grayson was not averse to attention from a male paramour but having it confirmed this way was not something he wished to experience. He considered leaving the closet and dealing with the fall out but before he could he heard Grayson say breathlessly, “Damian I want you to fuck me.” He froze in shock as the larger man growled an affirmative and then shoved Grayson on to the bed.

He was still frozen as the man began to roughly strip Grayson of his clothes. He found himself staring as Grayson writhed around on the bed as his jeans, briefs and shirt were discarded. He had seen Grayson in a state of undress before briefly in the bat cave showers but this was different. It was the stuff of fantasies that he did his best never to admit to having. 

He forced his gaze away from Grayson to focus on the man who seemed to share his name. There was something vaguely familiar about him. He was clearly older than Grayson and larger but not unattractive still there was something unsettling about him and it finally came to him as the man was stripping off his black briefs before diving onto Grayson and kissing him roughly. The man resembled his father just enough that it made staring at him feel vaguely incestuous. 

Still even with the unsettling resemblance he couldn’t look away as the man slid down Grayson and pulled his dick into his mouth. He knew all about sex in all it’s myriad forms having been taught it could be a powerful weapon by his mother as part of his training and a lecture on its dangers from his father. Still knowing something intellectually and seeing it was often different. Hearing Grayson moaning out his name was having an effect on him. He found himself getting aroused and cursing himself for it. 

He forced himself to close his eyes and focus on his breathing anything to tune out what was going on in the room outside the closet. In many ways it was worse not watching because now the moans made him picture that it was him that had Grayson moaning like that. That it was him that had Grayson begging to be fucked and then moaning in pleasure as his request was granted.

His traitorous hand found his crotch and began to rub through the thick Robin suit material. He was simultaneously furious and grateful for how thick and hard to remove the suit was. It would keep him from getting too carried away. He was distracted by a sharp cry of pain that caused his eyes to snap open. He saw Grayson was face down on the bed and the man was wiping blood form his lips. “Again harder,” Grayson said and the man complied leaning down to an unmarked shoulder and biting before pulling back up and thrusting harder into Grayson. 

The noise Grayson made caused him to give up on restraining himself he began to work the access to his pants as quickly as possible. He was suddenly grateful for the drills that Grayson had made him do in case of a sudden need to urinate. He’d thought they were stupid at the time but now it let him free his dick quickly. Still the concentration required had made him miss the two on the bed shifting positions. The older man was now on his back and Grayson, Grayson was riding him. It was strangely magestic to watch as Grayson bounced up and down on the other man’s penis. The sweat glistening on his chest and his head thrown back in obvious delight. Even the wicked scar that marked where a bullet had taken everything away looked inviting. He stripped his gloves and dropped them on the floor. He began to jerk himself furiously with one hand while using the other to muffle his own mouth. He couldn’t endure them hearing him moan in pleasure at the shameful thing he was doing.

He had to bite down on the hand over his mouth to avoid moaning as he watched as the man he missed so much climaxed all over another man calling him Damian. He told himself he should stop he was close and if he stopped now then it was that bad but then. He saw the other man climaxing his semen mixing with Grayson’s on his chest and then Grayson was on him licking it up and he couldn’t stop himself. He bit into his hand harder and aimed his penis downward so the results of his climax would be on the carpet of the closet instead of his suit where Alfred might see the stain. He wouldn’t be able to live with the shame if Alfred saw such a stain on his uniform. 

He cleaned up as best he could careful not to make a noise and disturb the two laying on the bed. “That was great, Dami,” Grayson said causing his heart to leap into his chest. He saw the other man was staring at Grayson in shock. “How long are you in town because I’d definitely like another repeat.”

“I’m sorry Dick but I’m leaving town tonight,” the older man said. He saw Grayson freeze and stare at the other man with barely concealed anger. He realised that the other man had called him Dick and Grayson hadn’t used that name since his awakening in the hospital.

“My name is Ric,” Grayson said darkly even as the man offered a quick explanation of mishearing in the club. He could tell that Grayson didn’t fully buy it. “Speaking of the club I should get back there I business.” It was clear that Grayson wanted the man gone now any affection their sexual encounter had caused was gone. He watched them dress and leave the room. He waited a while to be sure they didn’t come back and then crept from the closet. He picked up the used condom the older man had stripped off before he climaxed and took a swab of the inside. He’d run a DNA test just in case that wasn’t an accident that the man had called Grayson Dick.

He disposed of the condom then and made sure to wipe up the traces he’d left of himself in the closet. The odds of anyone discovering it were slim but better safe then sorry. He then began to make his way back home doing his best not to think about the shameful things he’d done or how likely these images of Grayson were going to be used again and again in similar shameful acts.

The trip home was tiring and stress ful but he was nearly there when a bright flash attracted his attention and he turned back to investigate. “Right on time,” a voice said and a man dressed in a strange Batman costume walked out. “I really wish I didn’t have to do this Damian.” The man said and then removed his cowl. It was the man who was with Grayson. “Now here’s the really hard part I am you from the future and everything that happened tonight was to avoid the paradox no matter how painful it was to both of us.”

“Painful, you certainly seemed to enjoy yourself,” he spit out venomously. There was no way this person was him from the future it was some sick game. The other man just looked at him sadly. “There is no way you are me.”

“You’ve got all the proof you need in that swab you took,” the man said frowning. “And believe me as nice as it was physically the fact that wasn’t the Grayson I wanted as a lover but instead Ric the shadow left behind by the bullet is very painful.” He then put his cowl back on. “But I had to preserve the time line and that means I had to sleep with him while knowing my younger self was in the closet watching and jerking off while feeling terribly ashamed.” 

“So you came back in time to indulge in some sick sexual activity?” He asked ignoring the voice in his head that asked how the man knew all this. The man looking even more like his father a resemblance that made his story even more uncomfortable.

“No I came back in time for a different reason but I knew from my own memories what had to happen,” the man said shaking his head. “So I stayed and I picked Grayson up in a bar and did what I had to prevent a paradox.” There was a beeping sound then. “I wish I could explain more but my ride is here.” He turned and stepped off the edge of the roof. He ran over to see him vanishing into a strange distortion in the air which cleared up as he was gone.

He didn’t want to believe it, that the man had actually been him. He pulled the container he’d stashed the swab in and stared at it. The answer was right there but he wasn’t sure he wanted to know if he tested it and it matched his DNA Then he’d know beyond any shadow of a doubt that it was him that did that. 

He dropped the swab to the roof and stepped on it grinding it into the dirt and grime. He wouldn’t be bound by any future and if in some nightmare scenario he found himself back in the past some day he wouldn’t go through with it. He couldn’t make up for the shameful thing he’d done in the closet watching but if that was him he could at least not use Grayson like that and blame it on a paradox. Still a small part of him wondered if he’d have the strength to avoid doing it a chance with Grayson even a tainted one like that was something he longed for.

The End.


End file.
